gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Somerhalder
Ian Joseph Somerhalder (born December 8, 1978) is an American actor and model, best known for playing Boone Carlyle in the TV drama Lost and Damon Salvatore in the TV drama The Vampire Diaries. Somerhalder was previously annouced to appear as Leo Corbett /Red Galaxy Ranger in the 2014 reboot of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, whose reboot will celebrate the season's 15th anniversary in 2014. The reboot, will be directed by Steven Soderbergh . Trivia (Career Highlights) *In the summer of 2000, Somerhalder starred in the short-lived WB series Young Americans, a spin-off of Dawson's Creek. He played Hamilton Fleming, the son of the dean of a prestigious boarding school. In 2002, Somerhalder played bisexual character Paul Denton in Roger Avary's adaptation of Bret Easton Ellis' novel, The Rules of Attraction, alongside James Van Der Beek, Shannyn Sossamon, and Jessica Biel. *In 2004, Somerhalder scored his breakthrough role when he played Boone Carlyle in the hit TV show Lost. Despite his character's death in the twentieth episode of the first season, Somerhalder returned to the role of Boone for seven more episodes between 2005 and 2010, including the series finale. Somerhalder was the first actor to be cast in a role for the series and the first character to die. *In 2009, Somerhalder appeared in the movie The Tournament where he played the role of an assassin participating in a lethal competition with other assassins. On 10 October 2009, it was announced that he will star in the Gothic movie Cradlewood, which is to be directed by Harry Weinmann.[3] The movie is set to be released in 2013.[4] He appears in the coffee table book About Face by celebrity photographer John Russo *In June 2009 Somerhalder was cast in the role of Vampire Damon Salvatore as a series regular in The CW television drama series The Vampire Diaries. The series premiere attracted The CW's highest premiere ratings of any season premiere since the network began in 2006. The series has continued to be the highest rated series on its channel with both Somerhalder's performance and show receiving a positive response from critics. Ian has received a Teen Choice Award for his participation on the series. The shows third and most recent season premiered on September 15, 2011. Personal Life *Somerhalder was born and raised in Covington, Louisiana, the son of Edna, a massage therapist, and Robert Somerhalder, an independent building contractor. *Raised Catholic, he attended St. Paul's, a private Catholic school in Covington. *He embarked on a modeling career from age 10 to 13 and by the age of 17 he decided to go into acting. *While working on The Vampire Diaries, Somerhalder began dating his co-star Nina Dobrev. Trivia (other work) *Somerhalder was involved in the cleanup after the Deepwater Horizon oil drilling disaster on April 22, 2010. His efforts included cleaning of oiled wildlife and taping public service announcements to let the public know how they could help.[9] Somerhalder also supports the St. Tammany Humane Society, an organization for animal shelter and welfare. On November 13, 2010, he hosted a Bash on the Bayou charity fundraiser for the Society. During the event, Somerhalder was presented with a donation of $11,100 by The Vampire Diaries fandom for his birthday project. *Together with his The Vampire Diaries co-stars Candice Accola and Michael Trevino, Somerhalder supports the It Gets Better Project, which makes it a goal to prevent suicide among LGBT youth[14] associated with The Trevor Project. *Somerhalder announced, via Twitter and in various interviews that was setting up The Ian Somerhalder Foundation (launched on December 8, 2010, Somerhalder's 32nd birthday), which he hopes will educate people on the importance of protecting the environment and animals: "Instead of gifts this year, my birthday wish is that we come together and raise funds to support projects that protect our habitat and nurture our furry friends.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ian_Somerhalder#cite_note-15 Awards and Nominations See Also: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ian_Somerhalder#Awards External Links *Ian Somerhalder at the Internet Movie Database *Ian Somerhalder on Twitter Category:Actors Category:Non-Power Rangers actors Category:Actors who are models Category:Former Power Rangers Lost Galaxy film cast considerations